finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
The "new" mr pepper
"You were the f***ed up one! it was suppose to be me annoying people and telling fun facts NOT YOU! learn some respect and promises not break it and leave it in justice!" -mr pepper saying his last words to mr carrot after defeating him- The "new" mr pepper is the sixth episode of Finn the fox, it Focuses on mr pepper trying to get rid of mr carrot plot The episode begins at the park where carlos trys to tell a joke but mr pepper appears slowly and finn throws him in the ground cause hes not in the mood for him but mr pepper tells him hes doing it after what he did to him in the other day *the events of episode 2* but before he can even tell a fun fact, someone says true fact about carlos's jokes the "someone" is revealed to be a carrot named mr carrot but mr pepper is kind of suspicous at this point. mr carrot introduces himself that he tells true facts and fun facts, thus making mr pepper telling him to stay out of his way. which mr carrot "promises" later that day mr pepper is nervous about mr carrot but decides to continue his day by annoying people, he first goes to luke's house where luke is watching his brother carl winning a show but then mr pepper comes and starts to tell a fun fact but mr carrot gets in the way REST OF THE PLOT COMING SOON Trivia * Mr pepper is the "protagonist" of this episode * this is the second episode where finns not focused on, * this is the first episode where all the current main characters all appear in * some characters and some new cameo characters appear in this episode * jason the walrus and his gf jenny from the dear diary short appears in this episode during mr carrot's speach even the dog and the beaver and the lizard from kitchen destroying party goes wrong appears in this episode as well plus jason and his gf will make a debut appearance in the next episode * this is the second time we see a lightsaber duel * mr pepper and mr carrot's duel is familiar to to the duel between anakin and obi wan * mr pepper apparently had a wife but mr carrot raped her and made her kill herself * Mr pepper breaks the fourth wall In this episode * this is the first episode where a enemy gets killed off * this is the only episode mr carrot himself appears in (despite the fact he appeared in a dream and a form in episode 10 shala's revenge and as a ghost in a flashback during shala's escape) this also means he won't come back at all * cartoon characters such as tommy chuckie phil and lil and kimi from rugrats lilo from lilo and stitch vinny from family guy rocko and heffer from rockos modern life, lazlo raj and clam from camp lazlo,, jeff from american dad, bob and larry from veggie tales appears in this episode as cameos. for some reason lazlo raj and clam and vinny and lilo were not drawn. * both parts of this episode were reuploaded on october 12th on the pablo channel due to the finn the fox channel being terminated Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes focusing on mr pepper Category:Episodes about mr pepper Category:Episodes where finns not focused on Category:Season 1